Of Staircases and Pillows
by e.d1
Summary: OK, I was reading the Harry Potter series and this idea just popped into my head. I had to write it cuz it wouldn’t leave me alone. If you don’t like the pairing then go away and don’t bother to flame me. I’m hot enough as it is. This is a HG/
1. Default Chapter

OK, I was reading the Harry Potter series again while surfing the net and this idea just popped into my head

OK, I was reading the Harry Potter series again while surfing the net and this idea just popped into my head. I had to write it cuz it wouldn't leave me alone. If you don't like the pairing then go away and don't bother to flame me. I'm hot enough as it is. This is a HG/SF fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

__

Of Staircases and Pillows

Hermione Granger sat staring into the flames in the Gryffindor common room. She had walked in on Harry and Parvati and then when she when she went into her own dorm, she found Ron and Lavender. Disgusted and a bit put out by the events, she had sat for hours with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't notice the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open and let an unusually quiet Seamus Finnigan inside.

Seamus looked up and saw Hermione sitting by herself and frowned, but he was too tired to think and just wanted to sleep. He climbed the staircase to the room he shared with the other sixth years and opened the door, walking in. He stopped and cursed when a pillow hit his head. Looking up he saw Harry Potter holding someone quite closely. Looking closer he saw that both were nude and he stumbled back with a laugh, his stumbling helped by another flying object. Only he had forgotten to close the door and fell down the stairs with a yell. Harry only snorted and slammed the door shut.

Seamus lay sprawled out on the floor, his robes wide open showing a bare chest and black muggle jeans. Hermione came into his rather fuzzy vision as she towered over him with a slight frown.

"What _are_ you doing, Seamus?" He peered up, pleased by his view. Hermione saw his lingering gaze and sneered. He chuckled at her reaction and brought his hands up behind his head.

"Just… laying here." He drawled with an evil glint in his eyes, his voice low and husky. "Enjoying the view…" He laughed at her offended gasp and stood up, robes billowing around his lean body. His short blonde hair was spiked and he lazily looked down at the shorted girl. 

"What? It's not as if that's a bad thing to say, Mione." He snickered, moving closer to her. She glared at him, but was getting used to his flirting.

"Ugh, Seamus, please." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked slightly excited by her answer, and shifted his boot clad legs a bit to get closer to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Please what? Oh Mione…are you finally getting dirty thoughts in your head?" Hermione glared at him but before she could answer his hands whipped out and snapped their bodies together. He tilted her chin up and gazed down upon her.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that…" He murmured, the words slurred by his thickening accent and kissed her hungrily. She stiffened and tried to push him away, but instead he made her walk backwards toward the couch where she once was sitting. When the edge of the couch hit the back of her legs, they toppled onto it, Seamus effectively pinning her down.

"SEAMUS!" She hissed, finally freeing her mouth and gasping at the result of such a long kiss. He merely grinned and licked her neck, sending shivers down her spine. 

"What?" He asked in between kisses and licks. "Why don't you enjoy yourself, Mione? I can make it good for you." She stared at him, unbelieving and he took full advantage of her open mouth to kiss her again. To his great surprise (and pleasure) she kissed him back. Her hands started to roam over his chest and he sighed. She moved away from his lips and to his neck, sucking on it. He tilted his head back to give her more room and reached back to bend her leg up and run his hands over her thigh. She paused and licked the hollow of his throat. He brought his hands up to her hair and tangled his fingers in the long curls, kissing her. One of his hands moved down her back and slid around to the front, where his cupped her breast gently. Unknowingly, she had moved her legs under him and when he touched her, she drove her knee up into his groin. He choked and rolled off of her, landing heavily on the floor.

"Sorry, Seamus. But it's not happening." She stalked off to her dorm and only looked back once. When she did she paused for a second, staring at him gasping.

__

He really is kinda cute. But God, what a bastard. She thought, but knew that parts of her brain were fighting her decision of leaving the opportunity. So she turned and ran up her stairs.

Seamus managed to get on all- fours, still gasping. He looked up in time to see her turn and run and he smirked.

__

Ha. She'll give in next time… He snickered to himself and walked, bent double, over to his staircase. Though the thought of having to climb it in his state made his ears roar, so he hobbled back over to the couch, still clutching himself. He landed heavily on his stomach and groaned, falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Of Staircases and Pillows: Reunion on th...

Of Staircases and Pillows: Reunion of the Couch

Of Staircases and Pillows: Reunion of the Couch

Hermione very slowly and deliberately put down her quill. She turned in her seat to look at Seamus reading with an air of fiend innocence. He looked up and winked.

"So I'm guessing that kiss last night wasn't enough for you then?" He whispered so only she could hear, though Harry did turn to see why they were whispering. He went back to his own conversation with Ron.

"Ha, you wish. No, I was just returning a new missile that no doubt came from you." She pulled a piece of rolled up parchment out of her hair and hit him in the eye. Not expecting her tactics, his wand arm slipped and his chair disappeared beneath him. He fell with a crash, his desk falling on top of him. Hermione smirked at him and turned back to her work. He sniggered and turned to Professor McGonagall as she stared disapproving down on him.

When the bell rang everyone started filing out of the room. Seamus leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear as she grabbed her books.

"Midnight on the sofa then, eh?" He chuckled at her gasp and walked away.

Hermione went through the rest of the day in a daze. She didn't know whether or not it would be smart to meet him. Or should she just blow him off? He caught her looking at him during lunch and winked. Quickly, she looked away and he slid under the table. The next thing she knew, his head was on her lap. She looked down at him and hissed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered angrily. He snickered. 

"I just wanted to see why you were looking at me…"

"Mione…" She looked up at Harry across the table. Seamus' hair, spiked as usual, was peeking over the top of the table. "What do you have on your lap?"

"Oh! Um, nothing… why?" She asked, blushing. Seamus eased her legs apart and as Harry answered, she kneed him in the chin, causing his head to hit table.

"Shit!" He hissed and Hermione slammed both feet on the ground and reached under the table.

"Ouch! Ow, my… knee." She covered up quickly. Harry looked at her in astonishment. Ron was staring at her too. To both of them, it looked like she was rubbing her knee, but Seamus was feeling a different story. She slapped him away from her and he fell back onto the floor with an indignant squeak. He managed to crawl back to his seat as Harry and Ron both looked under the table for the source of the sound. Hermione went back to eating.

Making up her mind, Hermione walked down the staircase to her dorm in a silver robe. Her long curly hair billowed behind her. Seamus turned with a grin. 

"You're late." He said as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. She didn't look at him or move.

"I only wanted to talk to you." She said as he moved closer. He paused and still moved until he could put an arm around her. She tensed and turned to him with a slight look of horror on her face. Seamus smiled and kissed her.

"Talk?" He whispered, pulling her closer. "Nonsense. You-"

"Shut up." She hissed suddenly, kissing him. His eyes went wide and she pulled him away. "You always mess everything up when you talk." He stared at her.

"Oh…" He said, lost for words. She grinned and kissed him again. Somehow, he managed to pull her under him, not breaking the kiss. Their hands roamed around each other, but remember the night before, Seamus broke off. Hermione guess his reason.

"No, I am not going to kick you." She laughed. He sighed. 

"Oh good. You have a nasty knee." He rubbed his chin, wincing slightly. "Nasty…" He laughed and licked her neck, moving down and opening her robe. His eyes widened as he saw she wore nothing underneath of it. 

"My, my…" He grinned and dove down to kiss her supple breasts. She sighed and arched her back. He moved back up to kiss her again, running his fingers over her flesh. She worked his robes open, grinning at his silver boxers. As her hands moved down to pull them off, Seamus' forehead collided with hers.

"FUCK!" He bellowed and turned to see what hit him. Harry was standing at the top of the stairs, holding another shoe. Hermione covered herself and sat up.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked. Seamus rubbed the back of his head were the first shoe had hit.

"You ok, Mione?" He asked. She nodded.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Get off her Seamus!" Hermione lost it.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you most certainly are not going to barge in here and ruin my life, Harry. I can take care of myself! And it's not as if you cared last night now is it?" He opened and closed his mouth several times before going back into the dorm and laughing as he told Ron. Still giggling, the two boys went back to bed.

"Are you okay Seamus?" Hermione asked, tilting his chin up. She realized that the reason why he was doubled up was because he was trying not to laugh.

"Did you see his face?" He managed to choke. She frowned and he grabbed her arm.

"C'mon…" He laughed and pulled her into her dorm.


End file.
